


Worth her while

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game), DCU
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Prostitution, Sex, Sex Work, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Oz hits up Jenny again for another night, and of course she's willing to oblige.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Original Character(s), Oswald Cobblepot/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Kudos: 9





	Worth her while

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 4: Sex work

Sighing as I heard the telltale vibration of my phone against the glass coffee table, I picked it up and wondered just who might be hitting me up now. A job was a job, and sure a girl had to eat and pay bills, but sometimes I really wanted a break. No matter how good my finances looked, though, I never did. I remembered well what it was like to struggle, wondering where my next meal was coming from, if I’d be able to make rent or not or keep the lights and water on. It was too easy to fall off, and I never wanted to experience that again.

When I checked the message, though, a smile spread across my face to see a familiar number flash across the screen, along with the message, _Hullo, luv._

Now this was a number I was eagre to reply to. Unlocking the screen, I quickly tapped out a reply. _Hey, Oz._

I wasn’t waiting long before a new message from him popped up. _You free tomorrow night?_

Truth be told, I did have a potential on the hook that I’d been playing with earlier, but he was a newbie and he seemed a tad flaky already. He’d already cancelled twice, and I didn’t even know why I was still entertaining him. He bought pictures fairly reliably, but he’d just never worked up the nerve to make that connection in person. Which, fine, not everybody was cut out for that. But I didn’t like the tease. This was a living for me, not bullshitting around, and I was honestly feeling like the guy could use a taste of his own medicine. Being honest, I replied, _I have one potential, but it’s supposed to be early. What time?_

The reply only took maybe a minute to come through. _I got $500 if you clear your schedule. Dinner on me, say 5:30, then hotel?_

Oz knew well and good that my going rate for one night was just $300, but he did like to overpay me. That was fine as far as I was concerned, as I tapped out, _You got it._

He always did know how to make it worth my while.

+

Half past five, on the dot, I was waiting on the corner where I usually met Oz. I was leery of giving out my address, even to him, but he didn’t seem to mind. It was all just a part of the contract, part of the game. He didn’t ask too many questions so I didn’t have to decline to answer them. Despite it being little more than a business transaction, however, he was still rather considerate, much more so than my average John. And so when I saw an expensive looking car with the top down turn the corner, Oz’s wide smile already clearly plastered across his face, I couldn’t help the responding grin that spread across mine.

Pulling over, he reached over and unlocked the door so I could get in without a fuss. “Nice car, Oz,” I commented, feeling the rich leather against the back of my thighs where the skirt of my dress had hiked up.

“You like it?” he asked. “Just picked this beaut up a couple of days ago, been itching to take her for a spin.”

“Well let’s go, then,” I entreated, securing my purse on my lap.

Chuckling, he shifted out of park and winked. “As the lady wishes.”

To his credit, Oz knew quality when he saw it, the car driving whisper-smooth even over some of the rougher roads out in Bludhaven. This was a nice little break for me, even though I was technically working, feeling the wind in my hair and laughing along with Oz’s stories and jokes, none of it forced or conjured simply for the sake of maintaining a good relationship with my client.

Dinner was as rich an affair as ever, a reserved table at a high-end restaurant that normally would have turned its nose up at me, but paid me no heed because I was with Oswald Cobblepot. A couple of them may have stared, wondering, but none were so stupid enough as to actually voice anything. Instead, we ate through several courses in blissful isolation, waiters only coming by to subtly scoop empty plates or refill water glasses before disappearing back into the bowels of the restaurant. It was truly an amazing affair of Wagyu beef, quality seafood, tender pasta, and rich sauces. If there was one thing Oz knew how to do, it was how to treat a girl, that was for sure. I wondered briefly if he had any dalliances back in Gotham, but it was more of a passing curiousity for me rather than any type of jealousy. If he had a girlfriend or sugar baby or whatever, that was his business. For now, mine was entertaining him for the remainder of the evening.

A prospect I well looked forward to.

After the dinner, he took me back to his hotel room, the penthouse we’d occupied when he picked me up the first time. Nothing but the best, I ‘spose. And hey, who was I to argue? Especially not when I benefitted directly from it.

Nightcaps on the couch turned into making out, then turned into him fingering me, slipping his fingers up my dress and pushing aside my thong before sliding through slick folds and rubbing firmly against my swollen clit. Inhaling sharply against his lips, I had to pull away, and he took the opportunity to stare, to admire his handiwork. He was a bit of a voyeur, I figured, liking the aspect of watching – well enough to especially commission some pictures and videos from me – but when we were together, he could never wait that long until his tongue and lips sought something else to occupy themselves with, this time my neck as he plunged a finger inside me. I likewise slid a condom out of his pocket, one I knew he kept there, and worked his dick out of his pants before unwrapping it and sliding it on, giving his nice, hardened length a few jerks.

Before I quite knew it, he’d hauled me up, draped me against the arm of the couch, yanked my thong down, and was slowly penetrating me from behind. Moaning long and loud, I gripped the edge of the couch as he fully seated himself, giving a few shallow thrusts before he really started to lay into me, pounding hard and rough and deep but oh was it just right. He didn’t even need to reach down to play with my clit as he was often want to do, my orgasm seized me and threw me over the edge, tempting him to join me, but he didn’t give in just yet. Not until he wrested a second orgasm from me did he finally come himself, slamming as deeply as he could inside me before loosening a yell from his throat. A slight grin tugged at my lips at the sound. _A job well done, then_.

Of course, the night was only started, and we went a few more rounds yet, revisiting several bits of furniture we’d broken in already and christening a couple more. All in all, Oz seemed quite satisfied when we finally collapsed on the bed, freshly showered and ready for some sleep.

Well, not quite, as he asked me, his voice soft and low, “Hey, so Jenny … why won’t you ever come to Gotham?”

Sighing, I tried not to be too aggressive in my answer, opting instead for nonchalance and indifference as I simply replied, “That’s personal, Oz.”

“Fair enough,” he murmured, giving my shoulder a light squeeze as I settled my head on his chest. “Sleep, luv.” That I could do as I took a deep breath, and settled in, enjoying the warm presence around me for once as I started to slide into a doze. Just before I completely went under, I just barely heard him whisper, “One day … one day you’ll tell me.”

 _Bet I won’t_ , was the last thought to cross my mind.


End file.
